Tim and Eric
by lookatmesnap
Summary: With Eric Warren and Tim Anderson on the rise, is there much Team Hell No can do to stop the duo from becoming the Tag Team Champions at Wrestlemania? Partial A/U, OCs involved.


Tim and Eric

Summary: With Eric Warren and Tim Anderson on the rise, is there much Team Hell No can do to stop the duo from becoming the Tag Team Champions at Wrestlemania? Partial A/U, OCs involved.

A/N: Okay, let's get this out of the way, shall we? It's been a while since I've written any kind of fan fiction, and the first time I've written anything for wrestling. Hopefully I'll be able to do some good. Odds are that it will be very different from any other fan fiction on this forum, but I wish that it will be decent enough to appeal to someone out there. Anyways, Eric Warren is my property, Tim Anderson is mostly my friend's, since we both use a slight deviation of the two in order to participate in e-feds. All following content belongs to either WWE or Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim.

And if you find this, Tim, I'm sorry.

* * *

Chapter One: Contendership

On the night of February 17, 2013, the two superstars known together as Tim and Eric managed to get one step closer to the Tag Team Championships after defeating Team Rhodes Scholars at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. The SmackDown taping on the 19th would allow them to properly reflect on their victory and their ever-present path to Wrestlemania. Currently, however, it was the 18th, and the pair was taking care to relax and heal in case they had any kind of match the following night. Instead of being at the RAW event, they had ventured down to the Acme Oyster House to enjoy a nice reward for their hard work.

Tim Anderson and Eric Warren are very much alike in their mannerisms. They're gentle, kind, and funny. They take care to not overstep their boundaries, and are very respectful to their fellow superstars. In addition to this, they have surprising in-ring chemistry and technique, and are nigh inseparable. It isn't uncommon for people to say they're attached at the hip and head, and call them long lost brothers. Despite their similarities, they tend to take different stances in the ring. Tim is a risk-taking high-flyer while Eric is more technical and hard-hitting. 7 inches also separates the 5'10 Anderson from his taller compatriot. This overall coverage seems to make the team a formidable opponent to anyone who opposes them, and might be the reason they've come so far so quickly after a late October on-screen debut.

After jobbing in dark matches for three months between NXT match cards, Mr. McMahon had finally found them suitable enough for a full contract, which they took graciously. They made their way through the tag team division and made their impact on each wrestler they encountered. Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Darren Young, Titus O' Neil, the Usos, Primo, Epico, Santino, Zack Ryder. SmackDown management was quick to pick up on their talent and decided to set up a #1 Contenders' match for the tag titles on the Elimination Chamber PPV with Tim and Eric facing Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow. Of course, Tim and Eric secured the win as well as a championship match at Wrestlemania XXIX.

Of course, they couldn't come this far with just fighting skill. Their mic skills (as provided through their comedic gimmicks) made them very popular with the kids, which led them to become part time commentators on Saturday Morning Slam. Several forms of innuendos and double entendres made it possible to connect with older audiences too, giving them the overall appeal and approval they needed to make it to the next level. With thumbs up from upper management, they were able to host their own little talk show on a periodic basic: Awesome Show, Great Job! Of course, a quick spat with the Miz arose over the usage of the word "awesome" to describe anything non-Miz. The short lived feud culminated into a match between him and Eric, the latter of which managed to seize the win and prolonged resentment from his opponent.

For now, most work-related concerns were out of their minds as they enjoyed their dinner at the Acme Oyster House. A few of their fellow superstars were also out with them celebrating their own victories, or simply enjoying a night off after a hard-worked pay-per-view. Christian, after returning from surgery, managed to blaze a path to the Intercontinental title. Ryback was able to secure the WWE championship, and Sheamus (who was defeated in an Elimination Chamber match for the WHC) decided to take it easy after getting battered and bruised. The five put together two tables to eat at, since Ryback was set on completing the 15 dozen oyster challenge (and eventually did so twice in the same night). Tim and Eric were looking to stuff themselves, but were unable to do so in such a similar large amount.

"So how does it feel to be contenders for your first championship?" asked Christian, a seasoned veteran notable for holding the tag team titles 9 times. Of course he knew how it felt, but he just wanted to get the two talking.

"I can barely keep myself from hooting and hollering in excitement," replied Eric.

"It feels like the Friday afternoon of a school week that's been nothing but tests in every class," Tim let out.

"Exactly. It's a giant relief to know that all this hard work is going to pay off, especially with a championship match at Wrestlemania." Eric scooped an oyster down, and glanced over to Ryback who was downing them by the forkful and was showing no sign of slowing down. "Don't choke yourself over there," he remarked. The WWE champion managed to offer a muffled grunt in reply.

Christian smiled, remembering how he first felt coming into the WWF with his best friend Edge. "Just don't let this get to your heads. You're not champions yet, and you have to remember that. You also have to remember that you're not going against two chumps that try to cram a round peg in a square hole. Kane and Daniel Bryan are going to be in the opposite corner when April comes around." Tim and Eric, while not entirely oblivious to this fact, sobered up a little bit. "I'm not saying they're unbeatable, but I'm saying they'll definitely be working together better than they have. On the other hand, you two have excellent teamwork, and can't let anyone or anything get in the middle of it. Remember the Hardy boys?"

The contenders nodded, and Tim opened his mouth to answer. "Jeff got some singles titles and Matt got all butthurt about it. Tore them apart and ended in an 'I Quit' match. Tragic."

"Now you two fellas can't ruin your chance at gold by acting like that. Even if you replace singles titles with anything else, like women, money, or power… you'd still be wasting a valuable relationship." The two conveyed their understanding of the subject, and tried to move the conversation on to a different topic.

"So Christian, when're you gonna step up and go for the big gold?" Sheamus taunted from across the table.

Christian offered the Irishman a dirty look before piping up, "Someone good has to hold the I. C. title. I mean, Kofi's an excellent wrestler and all, but you have to keep it switched up. He deserves a top tier title more than I do right now. I've been out for a couple months, and it just wouldn't be fair to just strut my stuff like I'm the number one contender for the biggest title in the business." He downed a large gulp of water before continuing, "Could I do something with the US title? Definitely, but I barely even see the guy who has it in any kind of match any more. I wouldn't be surprised if they're switching up the belts at Wrestlemania."

"Now that's what I'd like to see," Tim commented. "Since there's no brand divide, just make it to where there's one main title, and make the Intercontinental and US title more important than they already are. No offense," he added as Christian sighed passive-aggressively. "There'd still be the tag titles, and maybe the higher-ups should reinstate some gimmick titles, like the hardcore belt." While the general consensus was that a change was needed, everyone had their own opinion, and it was left alone when the increasingly louder argument was shut down by a passing waiter.

Soon enough, everyone was ready to leave. Eric was quick to pick up the tab, and the fun night out in town ended as the superstars began to return to their hotel.

Not too far off was the RAW arena, where the night's activities were already underway. While the in-ring action was taking place, much more was happening backstage. Kane and Daniel Bryan were faced with the fact that they barely have any idea what to do with Tim and Eric, their prospective opponents at Wrestlemania. Both had viewed matches including the duo, but neither had been in the ring with them. "We need to get in the ring with them before the championship match," Daniel decided.

"Well, duh!" bellowed Kane. "How are we supposed to figure out how we compare to them?" The masked man sighed and began to pace. "We can always request matches. Singles and tag matches. We might not be able to get what we want on SmackDown, but there's always next week."

"And we definitely have to wear them down. We need to make them afraid of that Wrestlemania match, and wish they never got involved with this company." Daniel grinned as he stroked his beard, and began to devise a plan. Kane left his partner as he went to find Teddy Long or Booker T, and also began to think of how to handle Tim and Eric.

* * *

So how did I do? Was I bad, good? Please make sure to tell me what I did right and wrong, because I really want to do the best I can. Thanks for reading.


End file.
